There For Me
by IraMochaAnime-SAO
Summary: Akiza receives a letter from Sayer asking to meet her and she dicides to go despite Yusei's warnings. Mybe just this once, she should have listened... Some fluff on YuseixAkiza


~There For Me~

**Akiza POV**

I can't see, there are tears streaming from my eyes and everything is so blurry, I don't see the crack in the pavement until I trip over it. I fumble, landing on the ground painfully due to the cuts and fresh bruises along my arms. I don't get back up.

I can't believe what just happened, Sayer must have been following me earlier. I never thought he'd hurt me before, looking at my new injuries I think otherwise. I'm such an idiot, I should have listened to Yusei. He told me to stay when Sayer had sent me a letter that said he wanted to meet me at the bridge. I shouldn't have trusted him, not after that duel with Misty at the abandoned amusement park. He took her sister and she blamed me for that for so long.

'_Yusei, I need you…' _I thought as the rain slowly started to soak my clothes. 'Yusei' I murmured.

'AKIZA!'

**Yusei POV**

I've been looking for Akiza for hours now, what if I don't find her, what if Sayer hurt her, or worse, what if he's convinced her to come back to join him. My frustration causes everything to become tinged red as I look for her. I went to the bridge first and found nothing and nobody there, I went looking everywhere close to the bridge and asked a few people if they had seen her. Nobody had.

My phone starts to ring again, I look down. It's Crow.

'Yeah?' I ask, still stopping to peek in a few alleyways.

'_It's me Crow, have you found her yet?' _he replied, I can her some background noise that says he's near traffic.

'No, do you have any clues?' I ask, distracted. What is that?

'_No, there's no sign of her anywhere! Your mark telling you anything Yus?'_

'No, but I would have to be pretty close to-' just then my arm starts to burn and my mark begins to glow, 'hold that thought, I'm close'. I peek into the next alley and see something red on the ground. Akiza's helmet, I run to it and pick it up, there's a crack in the visor.

'_Do you see her?'_

'No but I just found her helmet, and I don't think that's a good thing!'

_She has to be close by to-'_

Then I see something that makes me drop the helmet and the phone. It's Akiza, she's lying on the sidewalk. She's not moving.

'AKIZA!' I shout, running towards her.

**General POV**

Akiza's eyes open as Yusei drops to his knees beside her. She looks into his eyes, filled with worry and panic.

'Yusei' she mumbled.

His eyes shot to her face and he breathed and almost inaudible sigh of relief.

'Akiza! Are you alright? What happened?' he asked, brushing her hair back of her face.

'I was wrong about Sayer Yusei, I should have listened to you' she replied, guilt crossing her features.

'What do you mean?' he asks, confusion mixing with the emotions already on his face.

'He used his psychic powers against me, I couldn't do anything so I ran but I was just so tired and I-I fell' tears started to roll down her face, and Yusei did his best to gently brush them away.

'Don't worry, we'll get you back to the garage and get help for you' he said, caressing her face.

She tried to sit up, causing Yusei's face to shift with concern. She made a muffled sound of amusement at his features.

'I'll be fine', she muttered, 'it's just a few bruises and cuts, just help me get back'.

She stood up and was about to start walking when Yusei suddenly picked her up, bridal-style, and started walking.

'Wh-what are you d-doing?' she stuttered, feeling her face heat.

'I am not letting you walk 2 miles in your condition' he said, his own face reddening slightly. He had already picked up his phone but Crow was long gone from the other line. Yusei started walking back with Akiza in his arms.

~_Some time later~_

Akiza was sitting on the couch with a blanket around her shoulders as Yusei brought her a hot cup of tea.

'Thank you Yusei, I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been there' she patted the seat beside her, indicating he should sit.

He sat down gently and examined the cut on her cheek. 'Does it hurt?' he asked, worry tinging his tone.

'A little but I'll be fine' she said, looking into his eyes.

His hand was still on her cheek but he wasn't looking at the cut anymore, he was looking at her.

Even now he could still feel that pressure on his chest, his heartbeat speeding up whenever she was near him.

'_Is this love?' _he thought, and before he realized what he was doing, he began to softly stroke her face.

Akiza was looking into his eyes, lost in that sea of cobalt blue. She felt her heart, beating so strongly when she was close to him.

'_Is this love?' _she thought.

She had never been _this _close to Yusei though. And he had definitely never caressed her face like this, she would have remembered that!

Yusei was getting closer every breath she took.

'_I don't want to let her go' _thought Yusei as he gently cupped her face.

They both leaned in at the same time and when their lips met, that first jolt made them both realize the truth.

'_So this is what love is like' _they both thought.

'_I know now Yusei, '_ Akiza thought as she smiled slightly, _'I am alive because of you and I am alive for you, my heart beats only for you Yusei'._

'_I promise I won't let you get hurt again Akiza, I will never let you go again' _he thought, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Both of them lost in that perfect kiss.

Unbeknownst to them, a small crowd watched them from the corner out of sight.

'Took them long enough' whispered Crow, smiling.

'Yeah, whatever' muttered Jack as he walked away. _Nice going Yusei' _he thought, as he walked away.

'Aww, they're so cute together' murmured Luna as she smiled.

'Geez, get a room, I don't want to see this!' Leo quietly exclaimed.

The two remaining laughing as Leo made his quick exit.

'_He was always there for me' _Akiza thought, smiling.


End file.
